A data center server, often equipped with more than 1 terabyte of memory, may spend a lengthy amount of time in boot up procedures including executing Basic Input Output System (BIOS) code. The BIOS is typically stored in Read Only Memory (ROM) and may also be referred to as ROM BIOS. In general, the BIOS refers to software that determines computer instructions required to control the keyboard, display screen, disk drives, external communications, and a number of other miscellaneous functions.
A power on self test (POST), a series of diagnostic tests performed during boot up procedures, may test for proper functioning of various components of the system, including random access memory, disk drives, hard drives, central processing units, and other hardware devices. POST is generally initiated and controlled by the BIOS during boot up procedures.
A baseboard management controller (BMC), usually implemented on the motherboard or main circuit board of a server, may monitor the physical state of a computer or hardware device and communicate with an administrative device. For example, the BMC may measure internal physical variables such as temperature, humidity, power-supply voltage, fan speeds, communications parameters and operating system (OS) functions, and may communicate parameter variations to the administrative device. The BMC may also be utilized by the administrative device for remote configuration of the server.